Rosalba Sotelo
|nacimiento = 22 de marzo de 1976 |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Locutora |primera_aparicion = Moulin Rouge! Hermosa locura |última_aparicion = Gundam Wing: El vals interminable |ingreso_doblaje = 2001 ( ) |pais = Cuernavaca (2001-2002) México D.F. (2001-presente) (Actualmente) |estado = Activa |demo = IW_Nat.ogg |facebook = Rosalba-Sotelo-796687963791716 |twitter = rosalbasotelo_ |instagram = rosalbasotelodoblaje_ |nacionalidad = Mexicana }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Algunos sus personajes. Creado por MarkGuerra08. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Rosalba Sotelo BlackWidowAE.png|Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, su personaje más conocido. 304e695187240ded9bf768ef8da46e5e.jpg|Arcee en Transformers: Prime y Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. MLP-Cheerilee1.png|Cheerilee en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Sally3.png|Sally Carrera en Cars 2 y Cars 3, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Linda.PNG|Linda en las películas de Rio, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Chicagofire.jpg|Gabriela Dawson en Chicago en llamas, Policías de Chicago y Chicago Med. Dominó - D2.png|Neena Thurman / Dominó en Deadpool 2. X-M5EmmaFrost.png|Emma Frost en X-Men: Primera generación. Gundam Wing Relena Darlian.png|Relena Darlian en Gundam Wing y en Gundam Wing: El vals interminable. Ga'hoole_Marella.png|Marella en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes. Sacagawea.jpg|Sacajawea en Una noche en el museo. LanaWinters.jpg|Lana "Lana Banana" Winters en American Horror Story: Asylum. Cordeliafoxxgoode.jpg|Cordelia Foxx en American Horror Story: Coven. Lois Lane COIE.png|Lois Lane en el Arrowverso. Beautiful-Giselle-open-season-30042111-1280-720.jpg|Giselle en Open Season 2 y 3. Nanette-gnomeo-and-juliet-29.8.jpg|Nanette en Gnomeo y Julieta y Sherlock Gnomes. AloyHorizon.jpg|Aloy en Horizon: Zero Dawn. CharaImage Acompañante.png|Jefa de Protocolo en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. Misako7.jpg|Misako en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. Jill-puss-in-boots-31.4.jpg|Jill en Gato con botas. CarolynPerron.jpg|Carolyn Perron en El conjuro. LUCYLucy.png|Lucy en la película homónima. GITSMayor.png|Mayor Mira Killian / Motoko Kusunagi en Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro. Jordan_Isla.gif|Jordan Two Delta/Sarah Jordan en La isla. Kill_Bill_Sofie_Fatale.png|Sofie Fatale en Kill Bill Vol. 1. ChloeCh.jpg|Chloe en Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills. Vlcsnap-2013-08-11-15h23m45s207.png|Myrtle Wilson en El gran Gatsby. Isla-fisher-in-KEEPING-UP-WITH-THE-JONESES.jpg|Karen Gaffney en Espiando a los vecinos. 30077-27915.gif|Princesa Nuala en Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado. Shazam19Marilyn.png|Marilyn Batson en ¡Shazam!. PKMDCynthia.png|Cynthia McMaster en Detective Pikachu. GLASSEllieStaple.png|Dra. Ellie Staple en Glass. KittySonComoNiños2.jpg|Kitty en Son como niños 2. Season-1-Portrait-Mia-Maestro-as-Dr-Nora-Martinez-the-strain-fx-37739218-375-500.jpg|Nora Martinez en La plaga. PandoraShaw_ME.png|Pandora Shaw en Máquinas mortales. Eva_Green_in_Dumbo_2019.png|Colette Marchan (Eva Green) en Dumbo (2019). Carol_After.png|Carol Young en After: Aquí empieza todo. 100STILL_5.jpg|Holly Holliday en Glee: Buscando la fama. Gloria-delgado-pritchett-profile.jpg|Gloria Delgado-Pritchett en Familia moderna (3ª voz). SPOP18Lighthope.png|Light Hope en She-Ra y las princesas del poder. Polvora_-_personaje.png|Pólvora en Turbo. Marcy_Espías_a_escondidas.jpg|Marcy Kappel en Espías a escondidas. Delilah CD101.png|Delilah en Calle Dálmatas 101. Don gato-2011-2v.jpg|Trixie en Don Gato y su pandilla (2011). Adira Tangled.jpg|Adira en Las aventuras enredadas de Rapunzel. Jessie_-_TSOT.png|Jessie en Toy Story de Terror. Marthaht.jpg|Martha en Hotel Transylvania. Duchess Satine wars.jpg|Duquesa Satine Kryze en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Miraj Scintel.jpg|Miraj Scintel también en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Cere Junda SWJFO.png|Cere Junda en Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order. Batgirl-IGAU.jpg|Batichica en Injustice: Gods Among Us. Yori.jpg|Yori (temps. 2-3) en Kim Possible. Kim possible.tara.jpg|Tara (2ª voz) también en Kim Possible. Ana_Maria.png|Ana María en Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra. Rita-EOT.jpg|Rita Vrataski en Al filo del mañana. Grace_Connelly_Mighty.png|Grace Connelly en Todopoderoso Shellie_SinCity.Jpg|Shellie en La ciudad del Pecado. TinaBlake2002.png|Tina Blake en la segunda adaptación de Carrie. VIKI-YRBT.png|V.I.K.I. en Yo, robot. Zhen_Lei_MIII.Jpg|Zhen lei en Misión imposible 3. DDM-KarenPage.png| Karen Page en Daredevil: El hombre sin miedo. Scarlet Johansson 2019.jpg|Voz recurrente de Scarlett Johansson. Sarah-Paulson-.jpg|Voz habitual de Sarah Paulson Drew 2018.jpg|Ha sido Drew Barrymore en varias de sus películas. Jennifer-Aniston 2019.jpg|Ha sido últimamente la voz recurrente de Jennifer Aniston. Celeste16 deseos.jpg|Celeste (Anna Mae Routledge) en 16 deseos. Rosalba Sotelo (nacida el 22 de marzo de 1976) es una actriz de doblaje y locutora comercial mexicana. Es conocida por doblar a la Black Widow en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel y Sacajawea en las películas de Una noche en el museo. También es la voz habitual de las actrices Scarlett Johansson, Sarah Paulson y Jennifer Aniston. Comenzó a hacer doblaje en Cuernavaca, Morelos, donde trabajó durante un breve tiempo hasta el año 2002, antes de mudarse a la Ciudad de México en 2001, donde actualmente reside. Filmografía Películas México D.F. Scarlett Johansson * Black Widow - Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (2020) * Historia de un matrimonio - Nicole Barber (2019) (teasers "Lo que me encanta de...) * Jojo Rabbit - Rosie Betzler (2019) *Avengers: Endgame - Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (2019) *Capitana Marvel - Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (2019) *Avengers: Infinity War - Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (2018) *Thor: Ragnarok - Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (2017) *Hasta que el cuerpo aguante - Jesse (2017) *Ghost in the Shell: Vigilante del futuro - Mayor Motoko Kusanagi (2017) *Capitán América: Civil War - Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (2016) *¡Salve, César! - DeeAnna Moran (2016) *El libro de la selva - Kaa (2016) (trailer) *Avengers: Era de Ultrón - Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (2015) *Lucy - Lucy Miller (2014) *Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno - Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (2014) *Bajo la piel - Laura (2013) *The Avengers: Los Vengadores - Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (2012) *Un zoológico en casa - Kelly Foster (2011) *Iron Man 2 - Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (2010) *The Other Boleyn Girl - María Bolena (2008) *La isla - Jordan Two Delta / Sarah Jordan (2005) Jennifer Aniston *Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina - Carol Vanstone (2016) *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? - Sarah "Rose" O'Reilly / Miller (2013) *Locura en el paraíso - Laura (2012) *Loco por ella - Kassie Larson (2010) *Descarrilados - Lucinda Harris (2005) *Todopoderoso - Grace Connelly (2003) Regina Hall *Shaft - Maya Babanikos (2019) *Desnudo - Megan Swope (2017) *La barbería 3: El siguiente corte - Angie (2016) *Scary Movie 4 - Brenda Meeks (2006) *Scary Movie 3 - Brenda Meeks (2003) Drew Barrymore *Luna de miel en familia - Lauren Reynolds (2014) (tráiler) *Una gran esperanza - Rachel Kramer (2012) *Están todos bien - Rosie (2010) *Un chihuahua en Beverly Hills - Chloe (2008) *Pura suerte - Billie Offer (2007) [[Sarah Paulson|'Sarah Paulson']] * Glass - Dra. Ellie Staple (2019) * Ocean's 8: Las estafadoras - Tammy (2018) * The Post: Los oscuros secretos del Pentágono - Antoinette "Tony" Pinchot Bradlee (2017) * 12 años esclavo - Sra. Epps (2013) (versión Buena Vista) Greta Gerwig *Jackie - Nancy Tuckerman (2016) *Mistress America - Brooke Cardinas (2015) *Arthur - Naomi Quinn (2011) Kathryn Hahn *Los huéspedes - Mamá (2015) *Hasta que la muerte los juntó - Annie Altman (2014) *Malas palabras - Jenny Widgeon (2013) Mizuo Peck *Una noche en el museo 3 - Sacajawea (2014) *Una noche en el museo 2 - Sacajawea (2009) *Una noche en el museo - Sacajawea (2006) [[Zazie Beetz|'Zazie Beetz']] * Lucy in the Sky - Erin Eccles (2019) * Deadpool 2 - Neena Thurman / Dominó (2018) [[Rashida Jones|'Rashida Jones']] * Entre dos helechos: La película - Ella misma (2019) * La pajareada - Ellie (2011) [[Rebecca Gayheart|'Rebecca Gayheart']] * Había una vez en Hollywood - Billie Booth (2019) * Del crepúsculo al amanecer 3 - Marie Newlie (2000) (Redoblaje) [[Leslie Mann|'Leslie Mann']] * Bienvenidos a Marwen - Nicol (2018) * Mujeres al ataque - Kate King (2014) Emily Blunt *Al filo del mañana - Rita Vrataski (2014) *Los viajes de Gulliver - Princesa Mary (2010) Genesis Rodriguez *Ladrona de identidades - Marisol (2013) *Al borde del abismo - Angie (2012) Isla Fisher *Espiando a los vecinos - Karen Gaffney (2016) *El gran Gatsby - Myrtle Wilson (2013) Jenna Fischer *Patinando a la gloria - Katie Van Waldenberg (2007) *Camino duro: La historia de Dewey Cox - Darlene Madison (2007) Joanna Garcia *Pelea de maestros - Maggie (2017) *Aprendices fuera de línea - Megan (2013) Taraji P. Henson *Talentos ocultos - Katherine Johnson (2016) *Obsesión perfecta - Enfermera Theresa (2011) Lake Bell *Sin escape - Annie Dwyer (2015) (versión The Weinstein Company) *Un golpe de talento - Brenda (2014) Lauren Bittner *Actividad paranormal: La dimensión fantasma - Julie (archivo) (2015) *Actividad paranormal 3 - Julie (2011) Kathleen Robertson *Exorcismo en el Vaticano - Dra. Richards (2015) *Scary Movie 2 - Theo (2001) Zoe Saldana *Guardianes de la galaxia - Ella misma (entrevista) (2014) *Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra - Ana María (2003) Ruth Wilson *El sueño de Walt - Margarett Goff (2013) *El llanero solitario - Rebecca Reid (2013) Maggie Gyllenhaal *La caída de la Casa Blanca - Carol Finnerty (2013) *Ni un paso atrás - Jamie Fitzpatrick (2012) Stephanie Szostak *R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá - Julia Walker (2013) *Una cena para tontos - Julie (2010) Julia Stiles *El makeover del amor - Hannah Higgins (2013) *Carolina - Carolina (2003) Odette Yustman *Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills 3: ¡Viva la Fiesta! - Chloe (2012) *Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2 - Chloe (2011) Maggie Q *Duro de matar 4.0 - Mai Linh (2008) *Misión imposible 3 - Zhen Lei (2006) Shannon Elizabeth *Confesiones de una novia joven - Sam (2005) *13 fantasmas - Kathy Kriticos (2001) (versión DVD) Ellen Pompeo *Daredevil - Karen Page (2003) *La vida continúa - Bertie Knox (2002) Otros * Dolittle - Lily Dolittle (Kasia Smutniak) (2020) * Star Wars Episodio IX: El ascenso de Skywalker - Aayla Secura (Jennifer Hale) (2019) * Doctor Sueño - Voces adicionales (2019) * Hustlers - Voces adicionales (2019) * Los muertos no mueren - Posie Juarez (Rosie Perez) (2019) * Detective Pikachu - Cynthia McMaster (Abbie Murphy) (2019) * Nuestro último verano - Mamá de Phoebe (Heidi Johanningmeier) (2019) *After: Aquí empieza todo - Carol Young (Selma Blair) (2019) *¡Shazam! - Marilyn Batson (Caroline Palmer) (2019) *Dumbo - Colette Marchan (Eva Green) (2019) *Triple frontera - Lauren Yates (Sheila Vand) (2019) *Lo que ellos quieren - Voces adicionales (2019) *Máquinas mortales - Pandora Shaw (Caren Pistorius) (2018) *Milla 22: El escape - Alice Kerr (Lauren Cohan) (2018) *El asesinato de la familia Borden - Bridget "Maggie" Sullivan (Kristen Stewart) (2018) *Alfa - Rho (Natassia Malthe) (2018) *El primer hombre en la Luna - Patricia White (Olivia Hamilton) (2018) *Misión: Imposible – Repercusión - Viuda Blanca (Vanessa Kirby) (2018) *Cincuenta sombras liberadas - Gia Matteo (Arielle Kebbel) (2018) *El gran Showman - Reina Victoria (Gayle Rankin) (2017) *Diario de Greg: Un viaje de locos - Susan Heffley (Alicia Silverstone) (2017) *Apuesta maestra - B (Angela Gots) (2017) *XXx: Reactivado - Serena Unger (Deepika Padukone) (2017) (Tráiler) *Megan Leavey - Megan Leavey (Kate Mara) (2017) *La Wedding Planner - Alexia (Julia Piaton) (2017) *Mesa 19 - Kate Millner (Maria Thayer) (2017) *Mujer Maravilla - Voces adicionales (2017) *El bebé de Bridget Jones - Alice (Kate O'Flynn) (2016) *Escuadrón suicida - Grace Santana (Corina Calderon) (2016) *Inferno - Vayentha (Ana Ularu) (2016) *Gilda, no me arrepiento de este amor - Gilda (Natalia Oreiro) (2016) *Hot Bot - Bardot (Cynthia Kirchner) (2016) *La jefa - Helen (Annie Mumolo) (2016) *Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia - Kahina Ziri (Wunmi Mosaku) / Reportera en Capitolio (2016) *Special Correspondents - Claire Maddox (Kelly Macdonald) (2016) *Zoolander 2 - Valentina (Penélope Cruz) (2016) *La verdad oculta - Keana Strzelczyk (Bitsie Tulloch) (2015) *Alvin y las ardillas: Aventura sobre ruedas - Oficial del aeoropuerto (Uzo Aduba) (2015) (tráiler) *Escalofríos - Oficial Brooks (Amanda Lund) (2015) *Magic Mike XXL - Rome (Jada Pinkett Smith) (2015) *Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego - Ponytail (Jenny Gabrielle) (2015) *Falsa identidad - Cheryl Frank (Betty Gilpin) (2015) *Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés - Voces adicionales (2015) *Mad Max: Furia en el camino - Angharad (Rosie Huntington-Whiteley) (2015) *Negocios fuera de control - Chuck Portney (Sienna Miller) (2015) *Selma - Coretta Scott King (Carmen Ejogo) (2014) *Perdidos en el paraiso - Tess Nelson (Vanessa Marcil) (2014) *Men, Women & Children - Voces adicionales (2014) *El juez - Lisa Palmer (Sarah Lancaster) (2014) *Perdida - Margo Dunne (Carrie Coon) (2014) *Nuestro video prohibido - Annie (Cameron Diaz) (2014) *El planeta de los simios: Confrontación - Ellie (Keri Russell) (2014) *Godzilla - Oficial Martinez (Catherine Haggquist) (2014) *Noé - Naameh (Jennifer Connelly) (2014) *Código sombra: Jack Ryan - Amy Chang (Gemma Chan) (2014) *El conjuro - Carolyn Perron (Lili Taylor) (2013) *Guerra Mundial Z - Karen Lane (Mireille Enos) (2013) *Son como niños 2 - Kitty (Kris Murrell) (2013) *Sangre, sudor y gloria - Robin Peck (Rebel Wilson) (2013) *Mamá - Voces adicionales (2013) *El escuadrón del miedo - Nancy Lewis (Hayley Atwell) (2012) *La tierra prometida - Alice (Rosemarie DeWitt) (2012) *Las palabras - Celia (Nora Arnezeder) (2012) *Vividores - Emma Greenwood (Zoe Boyle) (2012) *Death Race 3: Infierno - Satana (Hlubi Mboya) (2012) *El mágico Mike - Brooke (Cody Horn) (2012) *Blanca Nieves y el cazador - Reina Elanor (Liberty Ross) (2012) *Los tres chiflados - Sor Rosemary (Jennifer Hudson) (2012) *American Pie: El reencuentro - Selena (Danía Ramírez) (2012) *Contrabando - Kate Farraday (Kate Beckinsale) (2012) *Cuando te encuentre - Beth Green (Taylor Schilling) (2012) *Canción del corazón - Earla (Angela Grovey) (2012) *Poder sin límites - Monica (Anna Wood) (2012) *Valentine's Date - Laura (Elisa Donovan) (2011) *Año nuevo - Laura (Katherine Heigl) (2011) *Quiero matar a mi jefe - Rhonda Harken (Julie Bowen) (2011) *La Navidad 3D de Harold y Kumar - Vanessa Fanning (Danneel Harris) (2011) *Glee 3D: La película - Holly Holliday (Gwyneth Paltrow) (2011) *X-Men: Primera generación - Emma Frost (January Jones) (2011) *Princesa por accidente - Madame Valerie (Valérie Lemercier) (2011) *Lemonade Mouth - Srta. Reznick (Tisha Campbell-Martin) (2011) *El libro de los secretos - Solara (Mila Kunis) (2010) *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 - Charity Burbage (Carolyn Pickles) (2010) *16 deseos - Celeste Jeansen (Anna Mae Routledge) (2010) *Starstruck: Mi novio es una súper estrella - Libby Lam (Toni Trucks) (2010) *The Fighter - Charlene Fleming (Amy Adams) (2010) (4ª versión) *El aprendiz de brujo - Veronica (Monica Bellucci) (2010) *Furia de titanes - Andrómeda (Alexa Davalos) (2010) *Destino final 4 - Janet Cunnigham (Haley Webb) (2009) *¿Qué pasó ayer? - Lisa (Nathalie Fey) (2009) *X-Men orígenes: Wolverine - Dra. Carol Frost (Dra. Carol Frost) (2009) *Notorious - Faith (Antonique Smith) (2009) *Jonas Brothers: En concierto 3D - Voces adicionales *Otra ridícula película de baile - Madre del hombre ciego (2009) *Te amaré por siempre - Charisse (Jane McLean) (2009) *El descenso 2 - Holly (Nora-Jane Noone) (2009) *Avatar - Voces adicionales (2009) *Miracle at St. Anna - Axis Sally (Alexandra Maria Lara) (2008) *The Cheetah Girls: Un mundo - Aqua (Kiely Williams) (2008) *Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado - Princesa Nuala (Anna Walton) (2008) *Cloverfield: Monstruo - Marlena Diamond (Lizzy Caplan) (2008) *Frecuencia mortal 2 - Melissa (Nicki Aycox) (2008) *Alvin y las ardillas - Claire Wilson (2007) *El amor en los tiempos del cólera - Fermina Daza (Giovanna Mezzogiorno) (2007) *1408 - Lilian Enslin (Mary McCormack) (2007) *Las vacaciones de Mr. Bean - Sabine (Emma de Caunes) (2007) *Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood - Jane Brighton (Rachael Leigh Cook) (2007) *El mundo mágico de Terabithia - Srta. Edmunds (Zooey Deschanel) (2007) (versión Disney) *Licencia para casarse - Lindsey Jones (Christine Taylor) (2007) *Rebeldes con causa - Maggie (Marisa Tomei) (2007) *Soñadoras - Lorrell Robinson (Anika Noni Rose) (2006) *Eragon - Angela (Joss Stone) (2006) *La reina - Cherie Blair (Helen McCrory) (2006) *La pantera rosa - Xania (Beyoncé Knowles) (2006) *Siempre sabré lo que hiciste el verano pasado - Zoe (Torrey DeVitto) (2006) *X-Men: La batalla final - Trabajadora en Worthington (Benita Ha) (2006) *Annapolis - Voces adicionales (2006) *Aprendiz de detective - Lisa Brooks (Kelly Hu) (2005) *Confesiones de una sociópata - Katya Livingston (Jennifer Love Hewitt) (2005) *La ciudad del pecado - Shellie (Brittany Murphy) (2005) *Entre besos y tiros - Chica de rosa (Shannyn Sossamon) (2005) *Una cita con tu ídolo - Voces adicionales (2004) *Educando a Helen - Helen Harris (Kate Hudson) (2004) *Yo, robot - V.I.K.I. (Fiona Hogan) (2004) *Ella está encantada - Mandy (Minnie Driver) (2004) *Padre soltero - Voces adicionales (2004) *Kill Bill Vol. 2 - Janeen (Caitlin Keats) (2004) *George de la selva 2 - Kowalski (Erika Heynatz) (2003) *Inspector Gadget 2 - Voces adicionales (2003) *Kill Bill Vol. 1 - Sofie Fatale (Julie Dreyfus) (2003) (1ª versión) *S1m0ne - Faith (Rebecca Romijn) (2002) *Este cuerpo no es mío - Bianca (Maria-Elena Laas) (2002) *El reinado del fuego - Alexandra "Alex" Jensen (Izabella Scorupco) (2002) *Carrie (2002) - Tina Blake (Katharine Isabelle) (2002) *Malas compañías - Julie (Kerry Washington) (2002) *Mano a mano: La película - Voces adicionales (2002) *El equipo del grito - Voces adicionales (2002) *Nancy Drew - Voces adicionales (2002) *Hermosa locura - Nicole Oakley (Kirsten Dunst) (2001) *El padre de la novia 2 - Olivia (April Ortiz ) (1995) (Redoblaje) *El bebé de Rosemary - Amiga #1 de Rosemary Elise Dunstan (Emmaline Henry) (1968) (Redoblaje) Morelos, Cuernavaca *El planeta de los simios (2001) - Daena (Estella Warren) (2001) *Moulin Rouge! - Santine (Nicole Kidman) (2001) *Triunfos robados - Darcy (Tsianina Joelson) (2000) (Redoblaje) *Psicópata americano - Jean (Chloë Sevigny) (2000) Series de TV Sarah Paulson *American Horror Story: Murder House - Billie Dean Howard *American Horror Story: Asylum - Lana Winters *American Horror Story: Coven - Cordelia Foxx *American Horror Story: Freak Show - Bette / Dot Tattler *American Horror Story: Hotel - Sally "Hypodermic Sally" McKenna / Billie Dean Howard *American Horror Story: Roanoke - Audrey Tindall / Shelby Miller / Lana Winters *American Horror Story: Cult - Ally Mayfair-Richards / Susan Sexy Sadie Atkins *American Horror Story: Apocalypse - Wilhemina Venable / Cordelia Foxx / Billie Dean Howard Judy Reyes *Devious Maids - Zoila Diaz *Castle - Theresa Candela *Scrubs - Enfermera Carla Espinosa Monica Raymund *Chicago en llamas - Gabriela Dawson *Policías de Chicago - Gabriela Dawson *Chicago Med - Gabriela Dawson [[Bitsie Tulloch|'Bitsie Tulloch']] *Flash - Lois Lane *Supergirl - Lois Lane [[Gwyneth Paltrow|'Gwyneth Paltrow']] * The Politician - Georgina Hobart * Glee: Buscando la fama - Holly Holliday Otros *Castle Rock - Diane "Jackie" Torrance (Jane Levy) *Cougar Town - Glenn (Jennifer Aniston) *Familia moderna - Gloria Marie Delgado-Pritchett (Sofía Vergara) (6ª-8ª T., hasta ep. 135) *La plaga - Nora Martinez (Mía Maestro) *Sense8 - Angelica Turing (Daryl Hannah) *Mentes criminales **Brooke Sanchez (Valerie Cruz) (Temp. 5, ep. 104) **Monica Kingston (Brigid Brannagh) (Temp. 7, ep. 145) **Margaret "Maggie" Hallman (Teri Polo) (Temp. 7, ep. 154) **Izzy Rogers (Tricia Helfer) (Temp. 7, ep. 160) **Leanne Chapman (Missy Crider) (Temp. 8, ep. 180) **Daria Samsen (Aasha Davis) (Temp. 9, ep. 204) **Claire Dunbar (Abbie Cobb) (Temp. 10, ep. 215) **Sarah Ryan (Angelique Cabral) (Temp. 10, ep. 218) **Madison Young (Gloria Garayua) (Temp. 10, ep. 227) **Patricia Valdez (Melissa Pino) (Temp. 10, ep. 231) **Voces adicionales *Mad Men - Betty Draper (January Jones) *American Horror Story: Murder House - Hayden McClaine (Kate Mara) (Ep. 2) *Flecha - Isabel Rochev / Ravager (Summer Glau) *Anatomía según Grey - Mary Portman (Mandy Moore) *Alcatraz - Detective Rebecca Madsen (Sarah Jones) *Los socios de la ley - Robyn Parsons (Tamara Hickey) *Ugly Betty - Christina McKinney (Ashley Jensen) *Mi niñera es una vampira: La serie - Voces adicionales *My Wife and Kids - Janet Mary "Jay" Kyle (2da voz) Series animadas *Kim Possible - Yori (temp. 2-3) / Tara (temp. 2) / Cientifica (ep. 11) / Elsa Cleeg (ep. 16) *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Duquesa Satine / Reina Miraj Scintel / Ángel (ep. 18) *Glenn Martin, dentista - Courtney Martin *Transformers: Prime - Arcee *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Cheerilee *Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Biara Rev *LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu - Misako *Las locuras de Andy - Sra. Larkin (temp. 2-3) *Turbo FAST - Pólvora *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (serie web) - Cheerilee *Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug - Jefa de Protocolo *Las aventuras enredadas de Rapunzel - Adira (Kelly Hu) *Cupcake y Dino: Servicios generales - Abuela Bistec *She-Ra y las princesas del poder - Light Hope *Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny - Colmillo Jaspe *Los 3 de abajo: Relatos de Arcadia - Zadra *Calle Dálmatas 101 - Delilah *Grandes héroes: La serie - Voces adicionales Películas animadas Ashley Jensen * Sherlock Gnomes - Nanette (2018) * Gnomeo y Julieta - Nanette (2011) Bonnie Hunt *Cars 3 - Sally Carrera (2017) *Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas - Sally Carrera (2011) Leslie Mann *Rio 2 - Linda (2014) *Rio - Linda (2011) Otros *Isla de perros - Nutmeg (Scarlett Johansson) *Una familia espacial - Samantha Goldwing *La vida secreta de tus mascotas - Dueña de Chloe *La increíble historia del niño de piedra - Hada de la vida *Toy Story de Terror - Jessie (Joan Cusack) *Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising - Arcee *Turbo - Pólvora *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Cheerilee *El Gato con botas - Jill *Don Gato y su pandilla (2011) - Trixie *Open Season: Más salvajes que nunca - Giselle *Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes - Marella *La princesa y el sapo - Georgia *Los fantasmas de Scrooge - Belle *Amigos salvajes 2 - Giselle *Bratz, el video: Las estrellas del estilo - Sasha (doblaje mexicano) *Bratz: Rock Angelz - Sasha *Atlantis: El regreso de Milo - Kida (Cree Summer) *El libro de la selva 2 - Voces adicionales *Bee Movie: La historia de una abeja - Voces adicionales *Horton y el mundo de los Quién - Voces adicionales *Madagascar 2 - Voz en llamada telefónica *Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos - Voces adicionales *Buscando a Dory - Voces adicionales *Coco - Voces adicionales *UglyDolls: Extraordinariamente feos - Voces adicionales *Día de muertos - Voces adicionales *Espías a escondidas - Marcy Kappe Anime Morelos, Cuernavaca Akiko Yajima *Gundam Wing - Relena Darlian / Relena Peacecraft *Gundam Wing: El vals interminable - Relena Darlian / Relena Peacecraft Películas de anime *Shin-Chan: ¡A dormir! El gran asalto en el mundo de los sueños - Suyari Nubatama Telenovelas y series brasileñas Emanuelle Araújo *La favorita - Mannu *Cuna de gato - Heloísa *Cuento encantado - Florinda *Gabriela - Teodora *Sombras del ayer - Yara [[Marjorie Estiano|'Marjorie Estiano']] * Justicia (miniserie) - Beatriz Vieira Pugliesi * Bajo presión (serie) - Dra. Carolina Almeida Videojuegos *Halo 3 - Marine *Halo: Reach - Noble seis *Mass Effect - Liara T'Soni *Injustice: Gods Among Us - Batichica *Horizon: Zero Dawn - Aloy *Cars 3: Motivado para ganar - Sally *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 - Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order - Cere Junda * Watch Dogs 2 - Voces adicionales * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Wildlands - Voces adicionales Locución *Sam's Club Locución comercial *ELVIVE Óleo extraordinario Estudios y empresas de doblaje México D.F. *Art Sound México *Auditel *Bond Productions & Models *Central Entertainment *Centauro Comunicaciones - Grupo Centauro CDMX *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Globo *Grupo Macías *IDF *KiteTeam *Labo (desde 2015) *Lola MX (desde 2017) *MADE Productions (desde 2001) *New Art Dub *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Taller Acústico S.C. (desde 2003) Cuernavaca, México *Doblajes París - Grupo Video Digital y TV Grabaciones de Morelos (hasta 2002) Curiosidades * Comparte similitudes con Jessica Ortiz: ** Ambas han doblado en varias ocasiones a la actriz Drew Barrymore. ** Jessica fue la voz de Aqua (Kiely Williams) en las dos primeras peliculas de las Cheetah Girls, mientras que Rosalba la dobló en la tercera parte. ** Jessica dobló a Sally Carrera en el tráiler de Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas, mientras que Rosalba se encargó de doblarla desde Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas. ** Así mismo, Jessica dobló a Jessie en los tráilers de Toy Story 3, mientras que Rosaba la dobló en el corto Toy Story de Terror. ** Ambas han doblado a Mandy Moore dentro de Disney, Jessica en El diario de la princesa y Rosalba en Grey's Anatomy. Enlaces externos * *Rosalba Sotelo en Locutores de México *Página web Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Locutoras mexicanas Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Cuernavaca Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020